


Rabbit's Tale - Velvet x Coco RWBY Fan Fiction

by Lewis Stockton (Larkin125)



Series: RWBY [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Team CFVY - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9289835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkin125/pseuds/Lewis%20Stockton
Summary: Team CFVY is one of the only 2nd year teams seen in RWBY, Velvet is my favorite character and this is a story of how she joined Beacon, joined team CFVY and progressed through the year, found love and friends. This Velvet is my own head cannon version, as I role-played her before she was properly shown in the series, so there are things different from the show. Enjoy!





	1. Honest Offer

_This Story is going to be a long one, got many idea's for this. Set during Velvet's first year and her joining Beacon, meeting Coco, joining team CFVY, training and living with Yatsu and Fox. Finding her first love, getting hurt and finding her true love._

This will have some sauciness as the plot develops but you will have to wait for the true best sauciness! :D

Enjoy and don't forget to follow and review, the reviews ALWAYS help me keep writing. I love hearing what you like and what you dont.

* * *

**Honest Offer**

The armoured truck rattled down the street late at night, it had strategically picked this route at this time to avoid many of the clustered streets and the workers going home from their late night shifts.

"You think the game is going to go our way?" The driver asked as he fiddled with the radio with one hand.

"Sure as hell! We're five up in the playoffs, we'll be in the finals pretty soon" the armed guard beside the driver laughed it off before turning and realising something was wrong.

There was a van following them, he saw it in the side mirror.

"We got company" the guard spoke and pulled up the rifle from its rack on the side of the door and prepared it as the truck sped up. Their tail did the same.

"Alright, keep on the route, we'll be there if you keep your foot on the ped…" the man didn't get to finish as the truck was turned up side down and rolled several times. Something hard had hit them and was big. The world turned to a spiral as the truck finally came to a stop; crashing inside a shop front.

People were storming over the vehicle, pulling off doors and with a shudder, they explosively blew the doors off the truck.

"You idiots! Be careful! That's dust in there" someone was yelling and the armed guard looked over at the driver, he was dead; neck turned oddly. Bringing the rifle up, he fired several shots through the door but did nothing, there was noise outside as the people there tried to fish him out.

"Stop!" a voice yelled and the armed guard watched as the men and women in strange outfits dashed from the truck in the direction of the new voice. A loud series of cries, explosions, fighting, defiantly fighting.

Then everything went quiet.

The door opened slowly.

"Are you okay in there?" the new voice spoke softly, a White Fang mask stared at him, he raised his rifle.

"No… I'm not one of them… I helped you" she told him and knelt down, looking around the inside of the truck.

"I've called for an ambulance. You will be fine" The girl smiled softly under the mask.

"You're… a… Faunus?" he asked in pain, his back hurt a lot.

"Yes… Yes I am, but I am not with the White Fang. I am a Faunus, a Rabbit Faunus… My name is V…" She never got to finish as the entire shop front lit up with bright lights.

"Freeze!, Vale Police! Put your hands in the air White Fang!" The police cried through the speaker. Turning to face them with her hands up in the air, the girl saw the cars and the guns pointed at her.

"I am not with the White Fang!" she called out. "I saved this man, the other is dead, the one alive is injured!" she called back.

"Shut it Faunus! You're wearing a Fang mask!" the police called out.

"I wear it to hide from them!… I'm Not with the Fang!" she repeated.

"Take her in" one of them mumbled to his companion but she shook her head.

"I will not let you take me!" she firmly told them, her hands slowly moving down.

"I don't think that will be necessary" a new voice added. A man stepped out of a car and looked at the Faunus girl. "She is with me gentlemen, she is from my school and she was assigned to guard the truck, it is after all, Beacon Property" he motioned to the symbol on the top of the truck.

"Lower your weapons men, Sorry Professor" the officer in charge called and had men rush to help the injured guard inside.

"What you did for me my dear was a good thing" The professor nodded to the girl as he leaned on the staff.

"I stopped the Fang from getting that dust shipment, I am sorry that I could not help your men more than I did" she sighed, looking down sadly, even through the slits in the mask, he could see the sad look she had in her eyes.

"You did well, you did the best you can. I would like to talk to you about something, but first, I'd like to know your name? My name is Ozpin, I'm a professor at the Beacon Academy, a school for Huntsmen and Huntresses." Professor Ozpin nodded, pushing his glasses up his nose with the tip of his finger.

Removing the White Fang Mask, the rabbit Faunus girl smiled at him with her brown eyes.

"My name is Velvet, Velvet Scarlatina…"

"I saw your weapon" he motioned to the bag at her side. "Impressive, does it mimic all weapons?" Ozpin asked.

"No, only the one's I photograph" she explained, not looking him in the eye.

"Then I wish to offer you something which will help you fill your photo album" Ozpin smirked and turned to the open car door where an older woman, a blonde woman with a strange tattered cloak sat waiting.

Taking a few steps to the car, she turned to look at the passenger of the truck behind her who was just getting free, he smiled and nodded to her in thanks. Nodding back to him, she smiled to herself and got in the car with Ozpin and the woman.


	2. First Day of School

**First Day of School**

Coco sat on the flight watching the city below them disappear past the edge of the view port. Today was the first day of the new year at Beacon and Coco was excited. She smirked and pushed her sunglasses up her nose as she revelled in the fact that she'd made the cut and many hadn't, especially those who were so big headed that they thought they were perfect. Coco did not see herself as perfect but she was well dressed and fashionable, that was all that mattered most of the time.

The aircraft landed and the students began to disembark, carrying suitcases and bags full of possessions. Coco pulled two medium sized suitcases along on their wheels. She inspected everyone around her as she walked, most wore outfits; jackets, shirts and pieces of half armour.

One girl caught her attention as she stopped her walk down the long stone pathway. The girl was taking photo's of the people arriving yet did not look like a student, at least not yet; she was scraggly, her outfit was a ill-fitted T-shirt and a pair of blue jeans which were tightened up with a brown belt so much that it looked comical, the jeans were defiantly not sized for her.

With brown hair tied up in a bun and ending in a short pony tail, the girl was a Faunus, a rabbit to be precise, her long brown ears were long and furry. The girl was taking pictures of the students as they arrived, she locked her camera on Coco who turned her face away at the last minute.

"You know its rude to take photo's of people without their permission" Coco snapped, not harshly but firmly.

"I… I am sorry… I… I was… erm…" the girl stammered, looking down and away, avoiding eye contact.

"Just don't do it with me" she told her firmly before continuing her approach to the main hall where they would leave their bags. Once her bags had been dropped off she headed to the meeting hall where students were already assembling for the usual speech by the head brass. She saw the camera girl not far away, she took a quick snap of the man and woman on the stage before listening.

"Welcome to Beacon. My name is Ozpin, you have come here to become the future. The new shield against the Grimm. The sword to delve into the unknown and protect the world around you from the horrors of the Grimm, Huntsmen and Huntresses, this school will train you to be the best you can be." He began, going on for a few minutes before leaving. The woman introduced herself as 'Goodwitch'. She instructed them on their sleeping accommodations in this hall and that they would begin their first trek into the unknown tomorrow morning.

Once they collected their bags and found a corner to sleep in, the students were starting to intermingle, chat and make friends. Coco watched several students walking around and finding groups to sit with. A large guy whom towered over everyone sat with one group as they all discussed what would happen tomorrow. Another group were discussing weapons, showing each other their weapons and their semblances.

Then there was the camera girl. She sat in a corner, far away from them all and was watching them all through the lens of her camera. She caught the eye of Coco through the lens and quickly moved it away, eyes avoiding Coco's. She knew it was because of what she said earlier.

Standing up, Coco walked over, the girl seemed to cower more into the corner as Coco approached.

"You don't need to be scared of me, I'm not coming to tell you off" Coco told her softly and sat down. "What's your name?" she asked.

"V…V…V…V…Ve…" the girl stammered, annoying Coco even more.

"Spit it out girl, or we'll be here or night" she spoke firmly, not snapping at her.

"Velvet…Velvet Scarlatina" she quickly finished, getting over the shy stammer.

"I'm Coco, Coco Adel, so, how did you get into Beacon? What school did you come from?" she asked curiously, leaning forward with her chin on her palm.

"I… I didn't go to school" she admitted quietly. Coco chuckled softly,

"Of course you did, how else would you be here? They only select the best from the schools for places like Beacon. What school did you come from? You don't need to be embarrassed" she softly smiled and leaned forward again.

"I… I didn't go to school, I.. The professor we saw at the induction… he spoke to me and… offered me a place here" she explained.

"Wait? Ozpin offered you a place here?" Coco leaned back and stared at her surprised over the sunglasses she still kept on her nose.

"Yes, he and Goodwitch, they spoke to me after I stopped a robbery" she added.

"You mean, the Headmaster of Beacon asked you to come here?" Coco was shocked, how did this girl get selected by Ozpin!

"Headmaster? Oh no, he's a professor, he said so" she chuckled back.

"No no, HE is the Headmaster, he likes to call himself a Professor because he was before he became the headmaster, but he IS the Headmaster" Coco smirked slowly as she watched Velvet turn dark red.

_She hadn't realised… cute…_


	3. Forest Encounter

**Forrest Encounter**

"You know Velvet." Coco spoke softly as she stood up, it was getting late and they were going to need their rest for tomorrow's task. "… you would look a lot cuter with your hair down" Coco finished as she dusted off her knee's and smiled, turning and leaving the girl to blush uncontrollably.

Coco had said this to see what sort of reaction she could get out of Velvet and what she got was pure gold.

The night passed easily for Coco, she was nervous but she wasn't scared. Some of the students were awake even late in to the morning worrying about what tomorrow would bring. Coco did not worry about it.

Velvet was worried but she had put herself to sleep very easily during her long years in the gutter, living in hostel's.

When the morning came, everyone showered and dressed in their armour and clothing for the trial. Meeting Professor Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch at the top of the cliff face, they were given a speech about what they would expect in the forest, Grimm would be prowling around and their task was to reach a ruined temple where they would find objects they were to bring back.

Coco was excited, she stood in her best outfit, a brown cocoa coloured shirt with a dark brown waist cincher, dark brown trousers and a black scarf around her neck. On her hip was her bag, containing her weapon of choice.

Down the line of students she saw everyone she saw in the meeting hall, Velvet was only a few feet down the line and looked nervous as she stared out into the forest.

'Grim… out there…' thought Velvet, yep, she was scared defiantly scared.

"I do wish to warn you, the landing may be difficult" Ozpin added finally, snipping from his drink as he turned to look out into the distance. One by one the students were thrown in to the air. Coco smirked as she felt the rush of air past her face, holding onto her beret as she let the wind catch her body.

She turned on her back and looked at the other students.

Screaming through the air, Velvet had not realised he meant that they would be thrown through the air by a catapult. She screamed as she flew through the air, stopping for a moment as she saw the beautiful world around her, the real outdoors. She'd never been out the cities since she left home, remembering her time with her parents, she bit her lip. She wouldn't let that happen again to anyone.

Coco used her gun to slow her descent, the shots ripping into the tree line as she fired in front of her. Bouncing off branches, she closed the gun down into her bag before skidding to a stop on the ground.

Looking up to make sure the other students were doing okay, she saw Velvet fly past. Jumping up into the tree's, she smirked softly. The little bunny was smart.

Velvet had opened her arms and grabbed the bottom of her shirt to create a wing suit with the overly sized shirt she wore. When she'd slowed down enough, she began to bounce on the tree tops and landed on the ground further ahead.

Coco jumped down and began to lightly jog ahead, Velvet and a few other students had a head start and she wanted to get there first.

It was a few minutes later that she began to note people around her but had yet to spy anyone. She'd heard the rules that the first person they eyed would be their first team member and the other team members would be determined by the item they brought back.

Coco was about half way to the temple, able to see it in the distance over the tree tops when she heard a scream. Bringing her weapon out and turning to where the scream was getting louder, she waited and watched the underbrush and tree's move until something ran out and screamed again.

Thick bushy ears and a long set of brown hair came running at Coco before stopping, and diving to the side. "GRIMM!" Velvet yelled as something jumped out of the tree's where she had come from.

Coco pulled the trigger the instant the little bunny had jumped out the way, lacing the tree's with bullets from her minigun.

The Grimm was large, bigger than any she'd ever seen but it buckled under the relentless onslaught of her primary weapon. Turned to mush, Coco packed it up and walked over to Velvet who was hiding behind a large rock.

"You can come out now, its dead" she told her firmly, looking down through her sunglasses at the cowering girl. 'Why did this girl want to be a huntress if she's terrified of Grimm' she pondered.

"Thank you… Coco… I… It was so big… it saw me…and then ran after me. I… I just had to run" she explained quietly, nervously, her hands were shaking and wouldn't stop.

"Its fine, come on now, we're now team mates, just don't get in my way, if you see another Grimm, tell me and we'll try and take it out" Coco explained and began to walk away, Velvet quickly joining her close by. The poor girl looked terrified, she was jumping at all the noises around her.

"What made you want to be a Huntress if you're terrified of the Grimm you see?" Coco asked, it was rather rude but she just had to know.

"I… my father was a huntsman, and…" she bit her lip and looked down. "When my family died, I was left alone, so… I joined something I thought was good for me but later turned out not to be" she looked away nervously then back to the path they were taking.

"I ended up fighting the people who were my friends. Professor Ozpin saw me and offered me a place here, he said I'd have new friends, new family. That I'd do more good here than doing what I was doing before on the streets" She admitted quietly, giving a half-answer and not going into too much detail.

"There must be something about you if Oz wanted you here. We'll see what he saw in you soon" She laughed softly and kept on walking.


	4. Weaponry

**Weaponry**

Velvet and Coco saw the temple up close. Several students had arrived already and left, lined along the ring of the temple was plinths, three were empty and three more were available. Walking over, Coco and Velvet inspected the objects sat on the plinths.

"Cutlery? Why are there cutlery on here?" Coco asked curiously.

"They must be the items we were meant to get? A knife and two spoons remain, a pair of forks must be missing." Velvet explained and walked over to a spoon. "Do we take it?" she asked and Coco nodded, watching Velvet slowly take the golden spoon, leaving the silver one on the plinth across from it. Nothing happened when they took it, so they headed back the way they came.

"Well that was easy" Coco smirked softly, walking through the underbrush with Velvet. "Only a few Grimm and not even anything bigger than the one that chased you" she chuckled to herself. She thought this was going to be a big challenge but it was easier than she thought.

"It was rather big" Velvet admitted then stopped, putting a hand on Coco's shoulder. "Stop" she whispered quietly.

"What?"

"Something is following us. Its big, very big… but… its stalking us" she whispered quietly, motioning her eyes behind her in a quick darting motion. "Ten meters behind us, very close" she added.

Coco nodded, pulling her bag close, readying her finger on the release catch for the unfolding process. On a count of three, the pair jumped around just as the beast leapt out at them, realising it had been spotted. The beast was indeed huge and Velvet's determination was very correct.

The beast was fox like and taller than the pair of them together. Coco spat some curse that Velvet heard even over the noise the beast was now making, stealth was out the option for it, it was time to kill.

Smirking and lifting her gun up to fire, she laced the beast with tracer fire but it didn't seem to even bother with it; slowly looking at the pair in slow movements before locking its eyes on Coco. Gruffing and snuffing, the beast kicked back its leg several times before charging.

"Watch out Coco!" Velvet yelled as she pushed the girl aside, sending her flying and her weapon skidding away. Velvet faced the beast, which in its charge, was going straight for her now. She began to back flip until she reached the edge of the tree's and then jumped to the side, kicking off the tree for a boost. The beast ran into the tree's and uprooted several; shaking its head in shock, it turned and saw Coco getting up again. It began to charge once more but Velvet jumped in the way again and it turned to go for her.

"Follow me!" she called and ran off into the forest.

"Velvet!" Coco yelled, reaching for her gun, she packed it up and ran after the pair. She could hear it snorting and chasing her down. There was a loud smash and Coco found the beast and Velvet again. Its head had ran straight into a large cliff face and rocks tumbled down. Velvet back flipped and rolled out the of the way as she came back over to Coco.

"Aim for the rocks, We can't shoot it so we bury it" she explained, Coco nodded and smirking, unfolding her minigun again, she began to lace the rocks above its head. The beast turned to face them and began to charge once more but a large rock collided with its muzzle; knocking its chin to the floor. Even as it began to get up, it was pounded by more rocks until the entire beast was covered in boulders.

"Nice work Vel" Coco panted and smirked, calling Velvet by a new nickname while also punching Velvet in the arm, causing the girl to fall to the floor rather hard. "Oh…Sorry about that, My semblance is my strength, so I can heft this thing around" she chuckled and lifted the minigun by its handle with one hand.

Rubbing her arm, Velvet got up and nodded. "It… it was exonerating… running away from the Grimm, dodging and fighting" she was hyped up on adrenaline, it was clear by her wide eyes.

"You did well, it was a good plan" she nodded, about to say something along the lines of 'lets go back to the school before dinner' but the rocks in front of them scattered. "Ah…shit" Coco snarled and lifted her weapon up again, firing rounds into the mound as the beast clambered out, a large chunk of its face mask broken and damaged, leaking black fluid which hissed on the soil.

The beast was pissed, that much was obvious as it failed to give its usual kicking start and charged right at them. Coco laced it with fire but it just kept coming.

"Coco!" Velvet yelled and pushed her out the way, with strength that Coco did not know Velvet had. Both Coco and her weapon flew out the way and although hit the ground hard, were well out of danger from the beast; however, Velvet was right in the middle of it.

"Velvet!" Coco screamed, her voice breaking as she watched the girl turn to face the beast with… a calm stoic expression on her face?

Raising her hands up from her sides, she swung one up in front of her face while the other swung back and began to press a hidden panel on the outside of the bag she wore. Her fingers moved like lightening on a number pad and a bright glow emanated from the box. In her right hand, a light formed at her palm and quickly extended out into a long blade; a two handed longsword with intricate designs and which the grip curved like a pistol grip.

Swinging the blade of blue light, the beast recoiled from the parry and came in again, she pirouetted and swung the blade again in an upwards parry. The beast slashed and hacked at her but her moves were like that of a dancer, the beast her partner as she parried and deflected the blades. Jumping backwards in a back flip, the blue blade disappeared as she typed in another series of numbers.

In her hand, replacing the blade, was a large blunderbuss which the end of which looked like a large mace or morning star. Firing the cannon in a single blast at point blank, the beast flew back in a cry of pain.

Swinging her hand back again, she typed more numbers into the pad and Coco couldn't believe her eyes as she saw a weapon too familiar. Her minigun was now in Velvet's hands, but… the weapon was still in her own hands. A blue light version of Coco's minigun fired up at the beast, its arms coming up to shield its face as her fire ripped into it.

Although something was wrong with this copy of her weapon, it staggered its fire, bursting and chocking itself before letting out a large blast, it wasn't a perfect copy.

"Velvet?" Coco asked quietly, confused as to what she was seeing. The Rabbit ignored her for now as she got down onto one knee and raised her hand up, tapping more numbers before a long rifle appeared in her hands, pulling back the bolt, she fired a single shot, putting it directly into the crack of the beast's mask. Black blood flew out the back of the creatures head before it fell into a pile in the dirt; fading away into nothing as all Grimm did when killed.

"Fuck me sideways and inside out! That was fucking amazing!" Coco cursed.


	5. Teams

**Teams**

"Coco… watch your language. Even if we are alone in the forest, that language should not be used" Velvet shook her finger at Coco as she walked over, helping the girl up.

"I don't give a shit Velvet, how the hell did you do that? You copied my weapon, although it did not work exactly like my weapon, you copied several weapons!" she looked down at the box and then her eyes lit up behind the glasses.

"Your camera! It's your weapon isn't it? Your camera! You… you take pictures of things…and… and it copies it!" she grinned wide, amazed and stunned by what she'd seen.

"Y… yes it… it does, I take photo's of everyone and everything, I like to take photo's and my camera also scans weapons and people, its harmless scanning but once the processor in my bag here has worked out what the weapon does and how it works, it creates a hard light copy" she explained softly. "Your copy was not perfect, I only had a picture of you with it closed up, the camera generated what it would do by its look but it wasn't ready, I had to use it in the fight because nothing I had could hit like your weapon did." She explained as they began to walk back to the cliff face.

"That is amazing Velvet! I thought you were just weak, that you were only dodging because you didn't want to fight" Coco admitted, "And I'm sorry for that thought… you're bad ass, powerful. I can see why Oz wants you in the school. You might very well be the strongest and best Huntress in the school" she smirked, punching the girls arm and almost knocking her over again.

"I'm not powerful, I take my power from others." She blushed at the praise. "I mimic others, my weapon and even my semblance allows me to mimic other people's Semblance to a degree, not as powerful but able to use it. I have to practise to use all the weapons and Semblances; plus the battery on the hard light hologram generator is limited, that fight drained it and it will take a week to power it back up to a fraction of the strength. The longer it charges the more powerful my weapons are and the longer I can generate them for"

"That is impressive Velvet, you're going to be our secret weapon and crush the other teams" She smirked and punched her left hand into her right. The pair reached the cliff face and made their way up without incident. At the top, they handed off their golden spoon to Ozpin and Goodwitch who were stood watching.

"Alright you two, go and clean up, the team selection is tonight then you'll be assigned dorms" Goodwitch explained, Ozpin stood silently watching the fights in the distance; gunshots and explosions going off.

The pair headed back to the school and separated for showers. Coco came out in a clean outfit while Velvet wore the same one that she'd gone out in.

When all the students came together and met in the large auditorium, Velvet and Coco stood together, Coco adjusting her glasses as Velvet rubbed the bottom of her overly large shirt with her fingers.

"And now, Coco Adel…" Ozpin began, Coco's eyes raised as she saw her picture pop up on the screen. "Fox Alister" the dark skinned, red haired and white eyed male's pictured appeared. "Velvet Scarlatina" Velvet's picture appeared, she looked nervous in the photo, almost like a rabbit caught in the headlights of a car. "Yatsuhashi Daichi" the tall armoured male appeared in the photo's. Velvet looked around as she tried to see her new team mates.

She saw the pair not far away, they both turned and nodded at the girls. "Coco Adel as Team Leader of Team CFVY" Ozpin added finally and smiled as he heard the cry out by Coco in happiness.

"Alright Team CFVY, lets get our dorm sorted!" Coco smirked and met up with the boys.

"Hi there boys, Fox, Yatsu… I can call you Yatsu?" She asked.

Yatsuhashi nodded softly and smiled. "Fox and I both picked the silver spoon, guess you guys got the golden one?" He nodded to himself and motioned to the door as everyone filed out. The team was given a leaflet with their room number on and soon found their room. It was a nice dorm room, four beds and enough room for them all to have some space.

"Nice Digs" Coco chuckled to herself as she dumped her suitcase on a bed, taking the one by the set of shelves, the second one in the line while Velvet waited for the boys to chose theirs, taking the one to the right of Coco and the one to the right of that one; leaving Velvet with the one on the left, by the wall. She put her single bag on the bed and watched the others unpack; she had nothing of note in the bag, a spare shirt and trousers, a few pieces of under ware and… her mask, she wouldn't get that out yet.

"Alright boys and… Vel" Coco winked at Velvet before turning to the boys. "Its time to go shopping, I mean, if we're going to be a team, there is one thing that must happen and as your teams leader this will be my first order. You all must have a fashionable outfit" she smirked, "Especially you Velvet, you look like you walked through an adults store and picked the overly sized clothes." She smirked and picked up her bag once more.

Velvet bit her lip when Coco mentioned shopping, she had no money and knew that Coco would not let her stay behind. Gulping and following the boys out, she carried her bag on one shoulder as she tried to think of a way out of this without upsetting Coco or revealing the secrete she yearned not to reveal.


	6. Shopping Problems

**Shopping Problems**

Stepping on to the airship and heading down to Vale's transport hub, the team walked in a clump with Coco leading them at their head. Strolling through the busy streets of Vale, Coco knew exactly where they were heading to and the others followed. Velvet stood in the centre of the group with Fox and Yatsu on either side of her like bodyguards.

"So Coco? Where are we going?" Yatsu asked softly, Coco smirked and pointed ahead of them.

"To the best store in the entirety of Vale" Coco stopped outside of a large clothing store, the windows were high and displaying the finest modern styles. Silks, fancy fabrics and intense colours shined from the window. Fox stood in front of the window and pointed to a large red body glove.

"That is nice piece but look at that price tag, its expensive. It all looks expensive"

"Oh it is, this place is one of the most expensive shops in the entirety of Vale." Coco explained and entered the store followed by Yatsu and Fox, leaving Vel stood by the door looking inside. She took a deep breath and entered the store.

The trio had wandered off and were looking at selections along the walls and on the racks. Coco was looking at a selection of berets, Fox was looking at a very nice red vest while Yatsu was strolling through the robes. Velvet saw a very nice dress and walked over. Everything was so pretty, so beautiful and… wildly expensive. The dress she saw was brown knee length dress, a formal dress that one might wear to a fancy ball, or a rich mercantile meeting party. It was something some rich girl would wear.

"You, Out!" A voice called across the store, Velvet did not know what was going on, she heard it again. "Out!" Turning to face the voice, she saw it was an older gentleman, dressed in a fine three piece suit with tails on the suit jacket. His moustache and Beard was fine trimmed and as white as snow, he had the air of a rich man.

"Excuse me?" she asked meekly, she did not know if he was talking to her.

"You, out!" he pointed right at her, looking over her shoulder and then back at the man, he was right in front of her now. Looking up at the man, Velvet turned left and right to see what had gotten him so rilled up.

"Out" he told her again.

"W…w…w…w…why? I… haven't…dont anything" she stammered shyly.

"We do not take well to thieves in this establishment" he told her firmly and actually grabbed her shirt, lifting her up a little and turning her to walk her out.

"Hey, get off me! I haven't stolen anything!" she began to struggle, when a loud crash brought both their eyes to a set of racking thrown down on the ground.

"Get your filthy hands off her" A stern voice snarled out as Coco made her way over, pushing things out of her way like a train steamrolling through snow.

"I will do no such thing, this girl will be thrown out of my store, we do not take light thieves in this establishment" he told Coco. "And you will be thrown out too for destroying property! The police will be called on both of you" He instructed as he pulled his scroll out with one hand. The device was quickly taken from his hand and thrown across the room with a clatter. "Hey! You will pay for that!" the man snarled just before a fist connected with his face and knocked him to the ground.

Stood around the man, Fox and Yatsu cornered him while Coco stood towering over him.

"You do not treat her or me like that! She did not steal anything" Coco told him firmly but the man was already on his feet.

"She was going to, her and her kind are always like that!" he snarled and Coco began to laugh.

"So this is because she's a Faunus? You discust me" she hissed and turned to the others. "Come on guys, we're done with this shop. You will never see any business from me, my friends and my family ever again" she told him and turned, put an arm around Velvet's waist and pulled her along.

"Why would I care if your family do business with me?" The man laughed, allowing Coco a moment to stop, turn and face him. "You might want to check the brand names on almost all of your stock" She smirked, pulled out her scroll and pressed a button.

"Hi there, can you put me through to my father?" she spoke into her scroll and smirked at the man. "Yes, this is about a store we sell to, yes I want it stricken from our stock list, why? Because the owner is a racist fuckwhit who just crossed the wrong family" She glared at the man over her sunglasses.

She passed the scroll to the man, who stood for a moment, giving out a simple "Yes… yes… no…yes…" after his brief outburst on the phone. He handed the scroll slowly to Coco who put it away and turned to the others.

"Come on guys, lets find a new store" she turned and walked out with them.

"Wha…what… what just…happened Coco?" Velvet asked nervously.

"Look here Velvet" Fox spoke as they stopped at the door, pointing to a large designer jacket, worth over a grand, it had a designer label sewn into the side. 'Adel Co.'

"My father owns one of the biggest and most prestigious clothing brands in the entire world, I hate to admit it but I am the rich girl at the school right now" Coco laughed to herself slowly, "but that does not make me any less of an ass, people like him should be out of business" she hissed over her shoulder at the man, who was now on his knees crying; he'd lost everything with one simple phone call.

"No one should be treated like that, Faunus or Human, we are all the same. My father is one of the most vocal in Faunus Equality and I will not have my best friend being bullied by some no good racist" Coco told Velvet firmly, smiling as she took her hand and began to walk to the nearest store. "That one looks nice, what you think boys?"

Velvet was grinning to herself, grinning so wide her mouth hurt; witnessing her new friends feelings, her 'BEST' friend's feelings… defending her like that! Being from a rich family and still interacting with a low poor girl like herself… Velvet wanted to cry but knew it would not be right.

"Yea it's nice" Fox grinned and winked at Velvet, Yatsu shook his head.

"Not my style but I will have a look" the giant put his hand on Velvets shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"Yea, lets have a look, I promise not to steal anything" she joked softly and the four laughed as they entered the store.


	7. Gift of Giving

**Gift of Giving**

"Sorry about that Velvet" Coco smiled softly, pulling the girl into a small hug as they walked across the square to get to the next store.

"It's fine, I've had to deal with crap like that for a long time. You were amazing through, you really showed him" Velvet smirked.

"You sure did Coco, I've never seen anyone make a man cry like that" Yatsu chuckled softly, "Although I think you might have gone a bit too far with ruining his business?" he added.

"I think he deserved it, anyone who segregates people like that, for doing nothing, deserves what he gets" Fox chimed in.

"Lets forget about him, and check out my new favourite store" She smirked and pointed to the shop they were coming up at. The store was just as expensive as the last one but Velvet wasn't thrown out, either the store owner had seen what had happened or wasn't as racist as the other ones. Coco walked with Velvet as they inspected clothing.

Velvet nervously began to walk around the store. She found many outfits she liked and loved. For a moment she seems to stare at a jacket and shorts in brown and gold but saw the price tag and moved on. Everything was so expensive for her.. she didn't want Coco to have to buy anything expensive. So she found the cheapest outfit. It was a simple shirt and trouser combo with a small hooded vest with a picture of a rabbit on the back. It was the cheapest thing she could find.

"These are nice " she smiled softly as she walked over with them.

Coco had wandered around as well, she found a few things that caught her eye but nothing really worth buying. She slowly worked her way to the glasses and looked over them. Taking off her black shades and grabbed a pair of glasses. Putting them on and observing herself in the mirror. She'd remove them and try a few others. Only snickering slightly. She'd put her glasses back over her eyes and glance to Velvet when she stared at the one outfit. She thought to herself for a moment and smiled. "I think I know what to get her on my own time..." She said quietly to herself.

Coco just continued on looking around until Velvet had approached Coco with the selected items. Coco snickered and nodded. "Cute hoody... I think these will look nice on you." She stated as she would simply take the clothes from Velvet's hands to the cashier and naturally purchase them. Fox and Yatsu had collected several things, Fox had grabbed a selection of shirts and trousers while Yatsu had found a nice silk robe. Coco took them all and pulled out her scroll to pay for them. She'd request them to be placed in a bag, and hand them to Velvet as they exited the store.

"You… you didn't have to buy them for me" Velvet mumbled quietly, but Coco waved her hand.

"As your team leader, I took the incentive to do so" she grinned, already knowing that Velvet was going to be getting another gift. "Damn…" she stopped. "I forgot to pick up something, can you guys meet me at the airship? I'll be right back," she turned on her heel and went back in to the store. The others nodded and made their way to the airport.

"Coco is really nice" Velvet smiled softly, blushing a little.

"She is an interesting team leader, she shows firmness and a soft hand when needed" Yatsu nodded and walked with his hands behind his back.

"I can't wait to see her fight" Fox snapped his hand together.

"She is impressive, she has a minigun in her bag" Velvet chimed in, the others laughed.

"So she's strong and she's smart… we got the best team in school" Fox laughed softly.

"Yea… the best team" Velvet grinned softly, feeling more at home than anywhere, even in her previous 'family'.

At the terminal, Coco met them with another pair of bags in her arms, she walked over and boarded the airship back up to the school. It was still light outside but it was getting dark quickly so they headed back to their dorm and stayed there for the rest of the night.

Coco pulled out the new outfits she had bought and was checking herself out in the mirror. "Fashion show!" she declared with a smirk. "Put on the clothes you got and we'll see who is cooler, the winner… they get to be my tag team partner" She winked jokily. The boys laughed softly and looked at the clothes they bought, taking off their shirts right there and then.

Coco pulled Velvet's head to the side as she stared at the pair. "Calm down girl, no dating in this team" she smirked, "You get to sit and watch from a distance though" she smirked and winked, leaving Velvet blushing as the pair sat down on Coco's bed and watched the boys dress in their new outfits.

Yatsu put a selection of robes and trousers, Coco finally said "Stop" when he put on a long sleeved green robe with brown trousers "Perfect… mix it with… this!" she pulled out a piece of armour and put it on his shoulder. "Now you look impressive and foreboding!" she laughed softly, leaving Velvet nodding in response.

"You do look very intimidating Yatsuhashi, but you have a… cool… look to you" she smiled nervously and Yatsu nodded to himself. "I do, I like it…" he turned to Fox who had put on a selection of jackets, shirts and trousers but Coco again, interrupted him and made him wear a red sleeveless vest and jeans.

"Now you look intimidating and scary!" Coco laughed, "You look like the kind of guy you wouldn't meet in an alley and survive against" she teased, Fox looking himself in the mirror as he shook his head hair.

"I guess I do" he stretched his arms and nodded.

"Now you Velvet" Coco turned to the girl; who suddenly looked like a rabbit caught in a hunter's sights.

"But… I…" she was about to say 'I dont have anything' when she remembered the clothing she had picked up. Instead of changing in front of them, she went to the bathroom and changed; coming back wearing the blue jeans and vest jacket, she had put it on backwards for some reason.

"Velvet? Vests are worn the other way?" Coco mentioned and Velvet shrugged.

"I like to wear it like this, so I… erm… Nibble on the hood" she hid her face in the hood for a moment as the others all chuckled softly. She was so embarrassed by that comment.

"Its a cute thing" Yatsu patted her back. "And the outfit really suits you" he added.

"You look like a cool trend setter" Fox added.

"I am not entirely impressed" Coco put her finger on her chin. "No… this wont do" she waved her hand in front of her to emphasise her point. Velvet looked nervous now, the others not seeing Coco so firm like this.

"Try this!" she told her, throwing her a bag, Velvet caught it and nervously turned to walk out. What she found… brought the girl to tears. She was in the bathroom for a good half an hour, in the dorm, Yatsu stood at the door.

"Should I go check on her?" he asked worriedly.

"Nah, she'll be fine… " Coco said firmly and sat up when the door clicked. Yatsu stepped back from the door and Fox sat up from where he had been doing sit ups on the floor.

Velvet walked into the room, face red with tears, dressed in a black skin tight bodysuit, brown shorts and a jacket which reached to the bottom of her ribs. Plated in golden armour around her thighs, her waist, shoulders and wrists; it all ended in a pair of golden armoured boots which fit neatly around the edges of her feet.

"Coco… I…" she stammered.

"You don't have to say anything Velvet, I got it for you" Coco told the girl, standing up and pulling her into a hug. "We're a team now, and no one wants for nought in my team, my family!" Coco smirked and motioned for Yatsu and Fox to come over, the four hugging it out in the middle of the room as Velvet bawled tears; caught up in the middle of this cuddle.


	8. Helping Hand

**Helping Hand**

Today was the first real day of school and Velvet was so excited, she put on the outfit that Coco had bought for her after rushing to the shower. The boys were already up but Coco needed to be urged out of bed; the girl really did like her beauty sleep. Velvet shook Coco's shoulder gently to wake her up, watching the girl slink off to the bathroom to shower her mess of a bed hair.

By the time Coco was all ready, the boys were all dressed and Velvet had been ready for some time. She had not stopped smiling since being given the outfit and Coco knew she'd done the right thing buying her it.

"Alright Team CFVY, lets go!" she smirked and turned to leave. The first day of school was a tour of the grounds, showing the training area's that were free for everyone to use, showing the locker rooms where their weapons were kept and loaded into self propelling lockers that would arrive at their location or a set location determined by an App on their Scrolls. Velvet dropped her bag into the locker but kept her camera with her, as it was technically not part of the weapon she could keep it; it only took pictures and could work like a normal camera.

Their first lesson was with Professor Oobleck, who dashed around the lecture hall and gave them a lecture on the history of Grimm, Velvet had her notebook out and was writing in elegant script across the page. Coco leaned over and saw Velvet's notes were very intense, she was taking pretty much everything down.

Coco knew a lot of this from her previous school but took some notes down in her own notebook, her handwriting not perfect but she prided herself on keeping it very legible. A rich girl like her could not have messy handwriting. Leaning over to Velvet,Coco whispered in the girl's ear, her hot breath on her soft skin causing the girl to blush.

"We might be Team CFVY, I think we better bring Oobleck on our team as he seems to be downing that coffee" she smirked softly, causing Velvet to snort a laugh, almost catching the eye of Oobleck. After the lecture, they moved on to Professor Port's Grimm anatomy and Combat Techniques module. Velvet had liked Oobleck's quick nature of rasping off the work, she liked to learn but Port's art of describing the scenes, Grimm and the fights he'd been through. Many in the class seemed to be bored by his words, even Coco who was sketching some designs in her notebook for something.

After class, the group went for dinner to the mess hall. The vast hall was lined with students from all years. Velvet felt intimidated as she walked in the middle of her team, they always seemed to be taking up positions around her; Coco at the head, Yatsu and Fox at either side or slightly behind.

Approaching the counter, Velvet had pulled out her purse and was wondering if they took vouchers when she caught someone else asking a question.

"How much is the food?" A fellow first year student asked the lunch lady, who plopped a gollop of what appeared to be meat?

"It is free for students. You dont have to spend your vouchers here" The lunch lady smiled softly; Velvet suddenly realised that the student had been another Faunus. Noting the small mouse ears, she had failed to miss it. Seeing the vouchers in his hand, Velvet put her purse slowly away.

"What's those? Vouchers? I never got any Vouchers?" Fox asked quietly as they made their way down the line.

"Faunus Relief Vouchers" Coco filled in, taking her tray along the rail as she picked and selected a meal from the choices. Velvet was beside her and asked the lunch lady for the vegetarian option, she was a rabbit Faunus after all.

"What's those?" Yatsu asked beside Velvet.

"It's for Faunus who are below the income threshold. They are to help the poor get access to food and clothing. Quite a few places accept them but not any of the fancy places, it usually the poorer places or places set out for the poor or Faunus exclusively, like soup kitchens." Coco explained and turned to find a seat once she'd collected all her food. "There are a lot of Faunus who use them, its a pitty really"

Velvet's ears twitched. "Why is that?" she asked quietly.

"No one should be struggling to eat. My Father is one of people who pushed for the Relief Vouchers for Faunus, after the human poor got vouchers but the Faunus didn't" Coco explained and pointed to a table free.

"If I knew anyone who used the vouchers, then I'd not let them use them, I'd help them without them having to use what little they have" Yatsu nodded to himself as they walked down the lines of tables.

"No one should ever have to struggle to eat, there are already a number of things to fight against in life; why should the need to eat be a struggle too" Fox added as they sat down.

Velvet smiled to herself, she really had been assigned to a good team, they were all so kind hearted.

"Hey! Get off! Their mine!" a voice called out and the group stopped to turn to its source. An isle over, the Mouse Faunus first year they'd spotted in the queue with the vouchers was getting pushed around by some other students, they looked like third or second year students.

"Not anymore their not rat…" the bigger of the four held something in his hands and two of the group pushed the first year around. Velvet's eyes locked on the vouchers held in the bigger's hands.

"I need those!" the first year pleaded.

"Nah, I think I'll go get some shitty free meal instead" the bigger student laughed softly.

"Hey!" a voice snapped, and all eyes in the hall turned to Velvet. She had no idea who had spoken just then, why was everyone staring at her?

"What's it to you rabbit?" The bigger of the four snarled.

'Oh shit… I'd said that!' Velvet thought, her face going white.

"Stay out of this first years, you dont want to get hurt do you?" One of the bullying group threatened.

"L… l…leave him alone!" Velvet brought up the courage but her voice was a whisper. She turned around and found her team had disapeared. 'Where did they go?!' she thought worriedly.

Three of the students in the bullying team walked over the table towards her, Velvet backed up against the table behind her. One of the students pushed her and she whimpered as she hit the table hard.

"Poor little Rabbit caught in the cross hairs" the leader smirked as he stood up on the table between them.

Velvet punched out, she actually hit one of them square in the face and sent them flying back.

"Get her boys!" the leader yelled before suddenly a girly scream left his lips, his face being planted into the table. Two more cries of pain were heard from either side of Velvet and the last of the bullying team jumped to get Velvet, however she was ready, she backflipped over the table and kicked him in the face with both legs, squatting on the table in a stretched out pose, one leg behind her and the other bent at the knee.

She looked around and saw the rest of the bullies had been pinned to the floor by Fox and Yatsu; their leader was holding a busted nose with one hand and the other pinned behind his back flat on the table. Coco knelt on his arm and back as he pulled his hair back.

"Give…" she snarled and he dropped the vouchers. She took them back and handed them to the mouse Faunus student. "No one" she called out. "Bullies a Faunus on my watch! I find anyone and Team CFVY is going to knock you down a peg…" she called out to the hall, everyone going back to their own conversations and food.

Letting the bullies go, they dashed off through the main doors, probably to tell a teacher or something. Coco walked over to Velvet and knelt down, picking something up off the floor. "You dropped this" she smiled softly, it was Velvet's purse, it had fallen out of her pocket and her vouchers were sticking slightly out the edge.

"Th… thanks" she stepped off the table and took them.

"Next time you want to start a fight; let us get into a flanking position first, sorry for leaving you there on your own, I had the boys take care of those two while I snuck around and got the big one" she smiled and picked up the tray Velvet had dropped, a lot of the food had fallen off, so she went and got some more for her.

"You wont ever have to use those vouchers around me Vel" Coco told her as they walked along. "I am not going to let you go hungry or without anything." She spoke softly so only the Faunus could hear.

"I… I dont want your charity Coco…" she whispered quietly.

"Its not charity Velvet, everyone should look out for each other, you accept my gifts and you do your best to help everyone you can with those gifts and your own gifts" she smiled. "We're not just a team, we're a family. Family looks out for each other.


	9. Training

**Training**

"Alright guys" Coco began, hands on her hips. "We are going to be training as a group today, our first group training session and I want to see all of your weapons and semblances so we can start to make tactics and strategies."

"Then we will have to go to the private training quarters, we have time off this morning" Yatsu nodded and looked to Fox, who was finishing putting his vest on. Velvet was combing her hair with one of Coco's combs she'd given to Velvet.

"Sure. Give me a minute… I'll meet you guys down there" She waved them off and the trio quickly headed to the private grounds. When Velvet arrived, Coco was watching the boys stretch out; they had all collected their weapons from the weapon lockers as they came into the training grounds.

"Alright Yatsu, you're first. Show me what you got" Coco slyly smirked as Yatsu heaved up his sword.

"Pretty simple really, I've got a big sword" he smirked. Coco nodded and waited for the next words.

"What else does it do?" she asked after a few moments of silence.

"It is a sword" he told her and Fox couldn't help but let a sly grin move across his lips. "Just a sword" Yatsu added for confirmation.

"Alright then, show me what your 'just a sword' does". The trio stepped to the side as a holographic Grimm appeared out of the thin air in the middle of the training grounds. He stepped over, the sword resting over his shoulders. As the holographic Grimm, a large bear like Grimm, charged at him, he stepped his foot down in a smash and slashed the blade through the hologram. It cleaved in half like a real Grimm; Coco whistled at his slash and pressed the remote in her hand several times. Multiple Grimm appeared and charged him, in a quick succession of slashing, Yatsu cleaved each of the Grimm in single hits.

"Well, you're our Tank then…" she laughed softly at the Scroll Game reference to classes. "Foxy boy… what is your style?" she asked, turning to him as Yatsu was switching places with Fox in the arena.

He brought up his arms to reveal the blades attached to a Gauntlet that he gripped in his hands. Taking a stance, Fox watched the same Grimm appear that Yatsu had fought, he waited for it to charge at him before he danced to the side, slashing down the side of the beast in a punch, kicking it in the chin with one foot before bringing himself around and punching it with both hands. Four more appeared and charged, in a series of kicks, punches and jumps Fox destroyed them.

"Impressive, the speed and agility, you're DPS…" she chuckled quietly.

"I did not know you were a gamer Coco" Fox straitened himself up and dusted his body down.

"I'm not, I play a few Scroll games but that's it. I know the terms as its a good analogy to use" she explained, bringing up her bag and opening the minigun inside. The boys whistled as they saw the minigun.

"DPS?" Fox asked and Coco chuckled back.

"Yep, although I can't move and shoot, You may be the speed but I am the tank too" she explained, turning to look at Velvet.

"I've already seen Velvet, she's our secret weapon" Coco grinned and pushed up her sunglasses a little. The boys looked at each other and then at velvet.

"What weapon does she use?" Fox asked, Yatsu looking at her intently.

"It has to do something with her case… I am sure of it; it was in the weapons locker."

"Correct on that one, Velvet… show them" she grinned and stepped back slowly.

"Sure…" she blushed nervously and stepped onto the training field. Coco looked at the remote and began to bring more and more Grimm into the field, way more than what the boys had dealt with and more than any first year should probably have; she even began to hike up the difficulty settings until it flashed 'Warning… Level of Difficulty for 2nd year students only' so she stopped.

"Coco… She's going to get hurt, they are holograms but they are hard light, she's going to get hurt." Yatsu looked worried, Fox was about to jump in.

"Just watch" she grinned, unmoving.

Velvet took a deep sigh and closed her eyes for a moment, her lips began to move slowly as she thought through numbers, her hand coming back to the panel which slid out of the box and began to type out the digits. Holding out her hand, she brought out a weapon; it was a large double headed axe, she span it in her hand and then began to fire the Blunderbuss in the base; it was Professor Port's weapon. She killed two Grimm before they got close, she dropped the hologram and charged, dodging and kicking a Grimm out of the way, allowing her to launch herself into the air. As she fell on the Grimm, she had typed another. Fox gasped as he saw his gauntlets on her hands.

"How?" he whispered, Coco simply watched with a smirk on her face. Velvet sliced through the Grimm and jumped back just in time to dodge another Grimm coming for her. She slashed it too, killing three, then four, then five of the Grimm as she bounded through the gaps between them.

When she came to the biggest pair of Bear like Grimm, she slid to a stop and drew another weapon from her arsenal. This time it was Yatsu to whistle. She slashed the heavy weapon like it was made of nothing; destroying the pair of Grimm in two with a single slash.

Turning, she dodged and back flipped out of the way of more Grimm and finally ended with her last weapon of choice. Unfolding the minigun in her hands, she hailed fire into the last remaining Grimm. When she finally stopped and fell to one knee, Fox and Yatsu were by her side.

"Velvet…that was… so amazing!" Yatsu beamed.

"That was pretty cool there Vel" Fox confirmed.

"Our Secret weapon" Coco added, strolling slowly over and pulled Velvet's hand to pull her up. "No one will expect us to pull this rabbit out of the hat!" she grinned, slapping Velvet hard on the ass; Fox smirking and Yatsu laughing heartily and Velvet turned as red as an apple.

"I… still need to train, to learn how to use these weapons" she stammered.

"Then we will train you how to use our weapons, and then help you train with others" Yatsu explained.

"And now… Dinner?" Fox asked, just as Velvet's stomach grumbled loudly

"Dinner it is" Coco nodded, the group turning and heading out the training area.


	10. Love Letter

**Love Letter**

Velvet walked along the corridor to the weapons lockers. She was getting ready for more training and had booked some private time to train herself with the new weapons she had taken pictures of from the past few weeks. It was going on in the school for a good few months now and she was loving it! The lectures were informative, the training sessions on combat and Grimm were interesting even though she didn't really like fighting; she still worked hard at it though. She was going to become a Huntress after all.

Approaching the weapon lockers, she went straight up to hers and opened it. Inside was her bag hung on the rack with several power packs plugged into the charging socket in the wall. She could switch out the internal power supply in a few minutes but it would not be worth doing so in a fight; it required concentration and tools to get inside the device.

As she reached over to pick up the bag, she noticed something had fallen from the door when she'd opened it. A letter? What would a letter be doing in her locker?

Opening it slowly and reading the contents, she blushed deep red as she went over it several times. Why would anyone send a letter like this to her?

"What's that?" Coco asked, appearing so sudden behind Velvet that the girl yelped innocently; the letter falling from her grip. Picking it up, Coco gave it a breeze through and then whistled. "Well well Velvet… Looks like you got a crush" she chuckled softly. "I wonder who it might be, this handwriting is… unique to say the least. I've seen Grimm with better hand writing" Coco added with a soft chuckle and handed the letter back to the blushing Vel.

"What do I do about this?" she asked softly.

"Reply to it, it does say in the letter. 'If you want to write to each other, wear your hair in a pigtail' Why dont you do it? And if you dont like it, you can just call it off with him or her" explained Coco as she grabbed her own weapon from her own locker.

Nervously, Velvet reached up and tied her long hair, which she'd continued to wear down after Coco's comment of 'you look cuter if you wear your hair out' on their first night at the school. Coco had noticed this change and had smiled to herself about it.

"I've never had anyone write a love letter to me before" she explained quietly as the pair walked through the halls to the training grounds.

"Well you are cute Vel, I'm surprised you've not got one sooner" Coco smirked and held the door for her.

Spending the entire day with her hair in the ponytail, she watched for anyone taking notice but failed to note anyone watching her more intently. She had classes in the afternoon. Professor Oobleck's 'Theory of Grimm Evolution'. When she headed to her dorm, she found something pressed into the door's frame.

'You wore your hair in a ponytail, so I left this letter here for you to see. You looked cute like that today. I saw you in the dinner hall. I wanted to approach but you were sat with your team.' The letter went on as the writer spilled their heart to Velvet.

'Ever since I saw you in the introduction meeting with Oz, I felt something but was too scared to say anything. My team leader told me to go for it, so I did… I hope I am not freaking you out with it' the letter explained.

"So, they're not a team leader, that narrows it down just a little, and their in my year; as only first years were in the introduction" she mumbled to herself as she deciphered the letter like a secret code. Finally the letter ended with 'I want to meet you, can you meet me in the History section of the Library?'

Biting her lip, she nodded to herself, grabbed her camera and headed to the Library.

Coco found Velvet a few hours later after the team had gone out to look for her. Coco had found Velvet hiding in the girls toilets near the library. She had hidden here after 'they' had grabbed her, stripped her down and ran off with her clothes and Scroll. She was in tears as Coco called the boys to get some spare clothes.

Coco was out for blood now and had a plan. She knew another student who was good with Scrolls and had a program to track Scrolls by calling them; even if the call was not picked up they could track it. Eventually turning up outside the dorm of a first year team. She clicked her finger and Yatsu kicked down the door with a single bound of his foot. The wood splintered as the door was thrown off its hinges and slammed into the wall opposite. The four boys inside jumped to their feet in fright as Yatsu stepped back, Fox slithered in and stepped to the side as Coco stood in the middle of the room; flanked by both Fox and Yatsu.

"You made a big mistake doing that to Velvet" Coco said simply, "A big mistake." She shook her head and looked them over. "Fox… Yatsu, take out the trash… I've got him" she pointed at the leader of the group who was trying to climb out the window.

Screams, cries for help and mercy followed by howling that most would link to animals in pain.

Velvet woke up the next day and found everyone crowded around the courtyard, she looked over the crowd which had congregated around the statue at the centre. Strapped to the statue completely naked were the four members of the team who had bullied Velvet. All of them had their clothes thrown in front of them and tied with tape and glue to the statues. The words 'Bullies' and 'Scum' were painted on their body's in various places.

The team leader was shaved completely from head to toe, every hair on his body was shaved off and he was covered in paint. When they were eventually tied down, they did not speak a word of who did this to them and even when footage of them being brought out was found; it quickly disappeared. Coco and the boys were gone for a little while but when they returned from wherever they had been, Coco walked over and smiled at Velvet.

"You did that to them?" she asked quietly.

"I dont know what you're talking about, but, no one messes with my Vel" she grinned softly and pulled the girl into a hug. Velvet hugged her back softly, trying not to cry again.

"Thank you Coco… I really mean it, to you two too" she nodded to the boys.

"Anything for you Velvet" Fox told her and was shortly added to by Yatsu with a nod.

"We're here for you Velvet. We are your family and loved ones too" Coco confirmed. "I care about you a lot and no one should have that happen to them"


	11. Birthday Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Velvet's birthday!
> 
> Nothing can go wrong right?

**Birthday Party**

Walking out of the shower, Velvet looked at herself in the mirror as she made flexing motions with her arms and legs. She had really built up over the last few months of training. Coco had them training every other day in the training arena with the Grimm holograms or each other; they even training in the gym. She was developing her muscles well and even putting on some weight; Velvet had been eating well and not having to scavenge food like she used to.

Life was good.

"Looking good there Velvet" Coco chuckled as she came up behind Velvet and slapped her rear with a playful slap. Velvet let out a yelp and turned around, holding the towel close to her body.

"Coco! I told you not to sneak up and slap me like that, you nearly hit my tail" she blushed and moaned quietly.

"Oh yea Velvet, I forgot that your tail is sensitive" she teased, walking closer and wrapping her arms around Velvet's body and with a single finger, lifted her towel up just a little bit and caressed the white fluff ball at the base of Velvet's spine, just at the point where her bum met her back. "Like this?" she questioned.

"Co…Co…Coco!" Velvet whimpered and her face turned instantly red, clinging onto Coco's shoulder and actually biting into her shoulder a little. Coco smirked to herself and leaned back.

"Whoa there little rabbit, watch the teeth" she joked softly and winked. "You get yourself dried off and we'll go for something to eat" She smirked, walking back Velvet and slapping her now visible ass cheek softly. Velvet stood panting and blushing; she did not mind Coco's jokes and advances like that, she'd even tugged at Fox's crotch at one point with a joke about leading him around by a leash. It made Velvet feel loved, part of something special, as if she had a special someone who could do things with her, make her feel things.

Velvet went to the sink and began to comb through her hair and wash out her ears. Meanwhile in the bedroom, Coco was getting dressed. The boys were off in their own bathroom and she was alone to dress; drying her hair with a towel, she turned and saw something on the writing desk. A leather backed book sat open, Coco approached the writing desk and looked at the script; it was Velvet's handwriting.

She took a quick look at the text before realising it was Velvet's journal. She turned away quickly; not wanting to get caught intruding in her privacy. Biting her lip she turned to look back at it again, perhaps one look to see how her teammate was holding up… yea, that would be okay.

Leaning over, Coco looked through the page displayed; a single page finished off with Velvet's signature.

_'Today's been fun, we've been training once again, I am getting pretty good with Fox's weapon; its got a technique similar to several fighting styles I studied in the F, but it has its own twist to it. Yatsu's is pretty hard; he wont let me train with my own version of his weapon and it is heavy as hell. Coco's weapon is fun, blasting away with the minigun!'_

_'I can not believe I'm going to be a year older this weekend, a lot has changed since my last birthday; new friends, new family and a new life here in Beacon. I am happy that Ozpin found me and gave me this chance; I've got a brilliant team; Yatsu, fox and especially Coco. She makes me feel like a normal person, not just some poor Faunus runt. I will put more into here later tonight, going for a shower.'_

"Hmmm" Coco mumbled to herself, "Its Velvet's birthday this weekend; that means party time" Coco nodded and closed the journal. She felt bad for looking and reading it but she knew that if she had let Velvet's birthday pass by without celebration she'd never forgive herself; she would apologise for it at the party.

Velvet came in and got quickly dressed in one of the many clothes she had acquired while being on team CFVY.

"I've washed that outfit you like to wear so much" Coco explained. "You know you do have other things you can wear?" She asked and Velvet blushed, chuckling softly.

"I just… Its special, I like the outfit" she grinned then under her breath and without Coco looking she added. "Plus it's the first proper gift I've had from you".

Coco smiled as she finished dressing and putting her beret back on her head. "I'm off shopping, I'll be back in a few hours; I shouldn't be that long"

"Alright Coco, don't be too long, Yatsu and Fox are meeting us for this evening's lecture in the forest. I think we're hunting Grimm" Velvet told Coco and finished up putting on her clothes; the girls didn't mind getting dressed around each other, they were both girls after all.

Coco headed out into town, catching the airship shuttle bus into the city's shuttle port before heading out to the main high street.

"Now now now, what would Velvet want for a birthday present" she mumbled to herself, picking out her scroll from her bag and calling both Fox and Yatsu; giving them the heads up on Velvet's birthday that weekend in a few days and that they should plan a party. She told them she was out for a gift.

It took her a few hours to find the perfect gift but she tucked it in to a bag, all wrapped up and signed with Velvet's name on the tag. Now she had to plan a party without the long eared girl from hearing.

Rolling up on the weekend, Coco smirked to herself; everything was planned and going well, she now had to get Velvet to the main hall.

"Velvet, come to the main hall, you should see this!" was the scroll message sent. Velvet came running inside and panting, she had been worried.

"SURPRISE!" everyone called out, Velvet jumped so high that she almost hit the ceiling. Laughing, the crowd moved forward and hugged her, patted her on the back and gave her best wishes. Velvet was shocked and speechless, red as a fruit and mouth agape.

"H…how?" her first words sputtered out of her mouth.

"That would be my fault" Coco admitted, coming close and hugging Velvet tightly. "When I got out the shower, you'd left your journal open, I didn't realise what it was and was just checking to see where it needed putting away. You mentioned your birthday so… I threw you a party" she blushed slightly, hiding behind her glasses. "I'm sorry for looking at your journal" she quickly apologised.

"I am disappointed you looked at my journal, but I am… I am happy you did too" Velvet closed her eyes tightly, trying to force the tears back. "My… My last birthday party was so long ago, when I was 6, thank you Coco" she jumped at Coco and hugged her tightly.

Looking around the room, she saw nearly everyone from her year and the years above. The party was a full swinging party, Coco had really gone full out with this.

"For the birthday girl" Yatsu came up behind her and placed something on her head, it was a laurel of flowers with a symbol at the ends of the laurel. It was her logo made with small petals. Biting back the tears again, she had been about to hug Yatsu but he lifted her up and placed her on her shoulders. The entire crowd cheered as she looked at them. Almost a hundred people here to celebrate her birthday; looking over at Coco he saw her grinning up at Velvet, smiling back Velvet turned to the others.

The party went full swing all day and all night, everyone had brought little gifts for her, new pens with her name on it, notebooks and little mementos. Yatsu got her an extra power set for her weapon while Fox had a set of lenses for her camera.

"Come with me" Coco took Velvet's hand softly and guided her down the halls into a side room. She picked up a small box from the shelf and handed it to Velvet. "Put that on" she insisted and walked out. Waiting outside the door, Coco saw Velvet when she left the closet, she had heard the gasp from inside and the soft weeping but when she saw Velvet, Coco couldn't help a soft smile run along her lips. "You look beautiful honey"

Velvet stood wearing a brown dress robe, fitted in the old ancient style of the Faunus, it was a long skirt parting along one leg to the ankles, it was a top which fitted around the breast leaving the stomach visible and swooping over one shoulder to leave the other one bear. What finished it off was a brown mantle that sat over the shoulders; a softer brown that gave a twin shade to the outfit. Attached to the wrists and the ankles up to the knee's was a pair of bracers and greaves.

"It's… beautiful Coco… It must have been… so… so expen…" she didn't finish her words as Coco placed a soft finger on her lip and smiled.

"Don't worry about that, I bought it for you. Now… let me give you one more present before we go outside and show you off to the rest of the school" Coco grinned and wrapped her arms around Velvet's neck and shoulders, pulling her in for, for what exactly? Velvet didn't know what was going on until Coco's lips touched her own. With wide eyes Velvet stared at Coco's eyes through her shades before her own closed to match her partner-in-kissing.

It felt like an eternity to Velvet as Coco kissed her, even slipping a cheeky tongue in there which caused Velvet's own to nervously poke and prod; Coco's tongue and its owner taking the lead in this act.

When Coco had parted, Velvet had not realised and stood making tongue motions with her open mouth. Coco chuckled softly and put a hand on Velvet's cheek. "Alright my little bun-bun. Lets get going" she grinned and pulled her by her wrist into the party.

Velvet's face never lost the shade of red for the next day and a half as she kept bringing up the memory of the kiss.


End file.
